Don’t Play Games, Plissken
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: After Escape from New York Snake is captured again. This time he was found with a woman who escaped and the government wants to know who she is. Later the woman visits him in prison, he slips her his dogtags and is again interogated about her identity.
1. Snake is Back In Jail

_Snake made a run for the tree line but stopped glancing at the woman disappearing into the trees. He hoped she would be alright but it would all be fucked if he didn't get moving. He turned and ran into the trees only to hear noise. He stopped surveying the area. The noise was behind him. He spun to find himself face to face with Captain Malloy._

"Give it up Plissken."

_Snake looked at the squad of Riot police and the helicopter landing in the field._

"Fuck!_", Snake mumbled._

"Yeah you're fucked Hot Shot."

_Snake sighed and raised his hands in relent. What else could he do besides get shot to fucking hell by half a dozen AK-47s. He sighed heavily._

"Where's the girl?_" Molloy wanted to get his hands on the girl that was with him._

"What girl?", _Snake asked disinterested and obviously lying._

"Don't play games with me, Hot Shot._" Malloy motioned and one of the other men stepped forward with a shock stick. Snake sighed knowing what was to come but he wasn't about to say a word about her no matter what they did to him._

"Come on Plissken."

_Snake completely ignored Malloy. His eye though was fixed on the man with the shock stick. He saw Malloy motion and he gritted his teeth bracing himself for the coming shock. It hit him full force and he dropped to his knees unable to resist the burning electricity._

"Who is she Plissken?"

"Go Fuck yourself." _Snake growled in answer through the pain._

"Suit yourself."

_Malloy walked away and Snake saw what was coming. All ten of the men drew their shock sticks. Snake looked between them and his eye rolled as he faced what was to come. He fought with them but the pain was too much to withstand. As soon as he fell they kicked him until he faded into blackness._

_Snake woke bumping around in a SWAT van. His whole body hurt as he struggled with the pain and the cuffs on both his wrists and ankles. He knew what was to come but if she was safe this fucking predicament would be worth it. Snake sat up wearily as the van stopped._

_The door opened and he screamed in pain as the light flooded in. He hadn't realized it until now. "Where the hell is my patch?" Snake crumpled on the floor trying to cover his eye. The pain was unbearable and he felt the swirling darkness begin again._

"Get up, Fly boy."

_Snake would have recognized Hauk's voice if he could hear it through the pain. Suddenly he felt something shoved in his hand. He recognized the feel of his patch and without delay put it on. Snake sat up still squinting and panting from the excruciating pain._

"Com'on Plissken. Get up."

_He was pulled to his feet and pushed forward. His eye was swelling but he could see enough of the scenery to recognize his surroundings. "Fuck, not this again." He thought as he was pushed toward the interrogation facilities. He knew what was to come. Hours of pain and torment, torture and poison. They had forced him to speak the last time but now they would get nothing. They would never know of the woman who was with him._

_He entered the bare metal room and stared at the table. This was hell. He was sure of it._

"Ah, you're back. Now where were we last time? Oh yes I was about to give you arsenic poisoning. Such a shame I have to start over now."

_Snake didn't turn to look at the man he knew the bastard. _

"Don't fucking try or I'll finish what I started last time."

_Snake growled as he turned to look at the man. He smirked seeing the huge scar that ran from his eye all the way down beneath his collar. _

"Oh we have something new for you."

_Snake's brow rose and that is when he saw the mat. "Fuck" it was too late and the floor arched with electricity dropping Snake to the ground as his body twitched with residual electricity. He was pulled to his feet as he felt impacts from something, clubs, nightsticks, something. He crumpled and fell back into darkness._

_Hours, days, years could have passed and Snake wouldn't know. He woke in cold darkness. His eye wouldn't open and he could feel the sticky blood on his cheek. He gasped as he tried to move. He knew the feeling of broken ribs and it felt like they were all fucking broken. Snake managed to roll onto his side with a groan. He felt like he had been in a trash compactor. Fuck, if everything didn't hurt._

_He pushed himself off the floor into a sitting position though it was more like throwing himself against the wall. He cursed through clenched teeth at the pain. Light filtered in and he struggled to turn his head._

"You got a visitor."

_Snake wasn't sure what they meant… more torture, a new interrogator… his mind screeched to a halt. "No, you stupid fucking woman you didn't come here." He frowned as he realized what was happening. They grabbed him and began to drag him down the hall. He would have been angry but it wasn't like he could stand anyway._


	2. After the Visit

Snake stood in the interrogation room fiddling with his cuffs despite having already given up trying to slip them. He hated this place, this room. He had been here before; many times in the past he had found himself here. This time was no different then any other. They wanted information that he wasn't willing to give and as in the past; in the end they wouldn't have that information. He wouldn't allow it. 

The door opened behind him but he didn't turn to look back at whoever had entered. He already knew who was there.

"Who was she?" The voice came from behind and Snake smirked hearing the frustration that filled the words.

Slowly, deliberately Snake turned to face President Robertson. "Who was who?" Snake mocked. He knew "who" they were asking about. He looked down at his fingers and they still tingled from that moment. Glass had separated them but he had found a space between the panes allowing just their finger tips to barely touch. Snake's gaze traveled up to the ceiling as he tried to dispel the memories. "Why had she come?" He wondered as he ignored his company.

"Don't play games, Plissken. Who was the woman this afternoon and what did you give her?" Snake could hear the aggravation growing in Robertson's voice. It took all his control not to laugh but he allowed the smirk to spread on his expression as his eye returned Robertson's gaze. A few moments of silence passed and Snake ignored the president.

"Last chance, Hot Shot. Who was she?"

Snake felt an instant rush of rage and snapped blindly at his interrogator. "Go fuck yourself."

Robertson frowned as the guards stepped in from behind. "Take him to the chair." The armed police stepped forward but stopped short of their destination under Snake's malevolent stare. Snake didn't resist instead he walked past them toward the door stopping only long enough to confront Robertson.

"Some day I'm gonna kill you." He snarled before continuing out into the hall. He observed his entourage silently. It was his way of working through the moments when it appeared he was at the end of the line and his luck had failed.

With a rough shove he found himself confronted by the metal chair. There was a vague smell of burnt flesh in the air that was just barely masked by the chemical cleaners that had been used.

Snake sighed as his one eye took in the room, the guards and the exits. The electric chair was not something Snake was ready to accept. The guard took his arm roughly but soon backed away as Snake's indignant gaze turned on him. He wanted to sit of his own accord. It was his choice to be here and he wasn't about to give anyone the satisfaction of forcing him into the chair. He watched them intently as they buckled his ankles to the chair. Still Snake waited to strike. They strapped down his left arm and he remained poised his time was about to come.

Finally, they unlocked the handcuffs to secure his right arm. It was the moment he had been waiting for. He hit the first guard in the face with his now free hand; snatched the pistol from the holster, jacked the slide with his teeth and shot the second guard before he even took a breath. He tore at the leather straps that bound him to the chair. Sprinting into the hall Snake was on the run for his life again.

Quickly he surveyed the halls. He turned to the left, no sense of going to the right, that lead back to solitary confinement and that was the last place he wanted to be. His heart pounded as he raced toward the end of the hall. Even after all his prior escapes adrenalin still pumped like fury when he was attempting to reach freedom.

He saw the glass doors and didn't stop. He covered his face and dove through them. Snake was already on his feet taking in the surroundings when the glass finally settled on the concrete floor. His eye examined the red light. "Damn!" He mumbled. He knew what the light meant, they were already looking for him.

"Plissken! Stop!" He ignored the voice behind him and took off into a run. He didn't know this end of the prison but the stairwell was promising as he needed to get to a lower level before he could even contemplate jumping from one of the windows. Bullets started to ricochet in the hall as he slammed into the metal door leading to the stairwell. It flew open with a bang as the bullets shattered the small glass window in the door. Snake kept running. He didn't look back, Snake never looked back.

Snake careened down the stairs ejecting the cartridge. "Six shots" that was not good. Slamming the cartridge back into the pistol he threw open the door. His worst nightmare was on the other side, two, maybe three dozen riot police. "Shit!" He yanked the door closed and headed back into the stairwell. The stairs weren't much better as he heard the stampede of boots rushing down toward him.

"Give up Plissken!" the voice came accompanied with a Warbird being shoved into his back. Even Snake knew when he was out gunned. He slowly raised his hands in relent as the remaining police filtered down the stairs. Tossing the pistol to the ground he took a deep breath. "Not this again." He groused internally as he saw one of the officers stepped forward to re-lock the cuffs still dangling from his right wrist. There would be another chance and so he casually lowered his hands so that the shackles could once more be closed.

Snake was a survivor and that meant patience; knowing when to fight and when to give up and wait for a better opportunity. Five minutes later he was back at square one; standing, cuffed in the metal interrogation room. He shook his head in disgust and sat heavily against the wall.

"Nice try, Hot Shot."

Snake didn't look up. He wouldn't give that bastard Robertson the satisfaction of seeing his disappointment.

"So are you ready to tell us who she is, Plissken?"

Snake stared at him angrily. "The name's Snake." He said defiantly before once more ignoring the president. Robertson said something more but Snake began to hum out a song. Robertson just stared at him confused for a moment before he once more began to grow frustrated. Had he known the music he would have had an answer but the song was illegal. One more immoral act on Snake's ever growing list. Snake gave Robertson a pleased smile. It was satisfying when the government's own laws crippled them and though only a minor example it was still enjoyable.

"Stop that!" Robertson demanded but Snake ignored him and continued with the song.

"Do you ever stop spreading corruption and immorality?" The question was serious. Snake stopped humming momentarily. "What?" Snake questioned in his usual annoyingly disinterested tone.

Robertson just shook his head. "Take him back to solitary. I want to know who she is." For Snake this meant one more chance for escape if he was willing to bide his time.


End file.
